Reflecting Shadows
by Kitto-Yamato
Summary: Yaoi - Krad makes a return and Dark's return is hindered by another strange arrival. Will Satoshi confess his feelings for Daisuke or will they live in angst...


**Title**: _D.N. Angel: Reflected Shadows_

**Catagory**: _Slash/Yaoi_

**Rating**:_ PG-13_

**Pairings**: _Daisuke/Satoshi Dark/Shadow_

**Chapter: **_1/?_

Dark Mousy had always cared for Daisuke Niwa. Even though the insults and jibes, the two had cohabited the same vessel that Daisuke had grown up in. Now on his fifteenth birthday he was beginning to miss the omnipresence of Dark that used to posess his mind. Even when Dark never spoke for days, he could always feel that presence in the back of his mind listening and watching. Now he felt alone and stranged in a world that only had to reach out and pluck him from existance. He felt vulnerable, despite the fact that Riku Harada had dubbed him her official savior. But they hadn't spoken to each other in two weeks now. They had a mutual agreement that they should split up until Daisuke could sort out the huge space that Dark had once occupied before it consumed him.

Satoshi on the other hand seemed to be doing fine now that Krad was out of his life. He and Risa seemed to hit it off quite well, but the two never actually 'got together' as Daisuke would have thought they would. Satoshi was a lot brighter these days too, he smiled often and despite his OTT intelligence he left his posision of Supreme Commander and started to be a kid. It was strange seeing Satoshi acting like a real kid, especially when he used to run the police force. Daisuke and Satoshi were now good friends and they both cover for each other in sticky situations. Satoshi believes that now Dark and Krad are gone, their lives are linked together and they will remain close friends until their time is spent.

Today was different from other days. It all started when the police annoucned on TV that there had been another advance warning from Dark, the first in months. There was a mad stir as everyone thought that it was Dark making his return once again. Daisuke knew of course, it was a fake as Dark was gone, a thought which tugged at his heart. It was like loosing a brother. He was just glad that he got the chance to say goodbye properly.

'Dai-Chan!' His mother called up to his room. Daisuke was sketching again on his balcony. This time though it wasn't a scene image, it was one of his dreams... It was a picture of Dark and Krad as if they were one single person. The hair was blond but the eyes were a deep purple. The wraps on both of his arms that Dark used to wear were there too, one of them was still wearing the red ribbon that Risa gave to him. The wings were a mixture of black and white feathers giving the image a unique fallen-angel feel to it.

'Dai-Chan!' His mother called as she poked her head into his room. 'Towa has made us some breakfast, you should come and eat.'

Daisuke nodded and parked his pencil on his seat as he headed back into his room. He glanced back at the picture at the new image of Dark. He doubted he would ever see that happen, still it would be great to see that. As long as he retained Dark's mind. He didn't like the thought of Krad's mind being dominative over Dark's. 'Coming Mum.' He said as he followed her down the stairs.

Though if Dark did come back it would probably mean that some dark and sinister plot had been set in motion and would no doubt turn Daisuke's life back upside down just as it was beginning to get some stability. Or was it? He was more unsure of what's going on in his life now than when he had Dark possessing his body. Was it just a part of the emptiness or is it something more. Riku-san wasn't the same either, she didn't seem to have that glow about her that drew him towards her in the first place and Risa seemed to be growing from Satoshi and towards Takeshi. It was as if the world was gearing up for a revolution of some sorts.

'Hey-ya Dai-Chan!' Towa grinned as she filled Daisuke's cereal bowl with some mush that promised to be some sort of cereal. 'Today we begin your 15th year with a balanced diet of Nutritious milled oats.' Daisuke sighed and sunk in his seat as his eyes flicked over to the television.

"Last night, the local police station was sent another advance notice from the phantom thief claiming to be the fabled Dark. This time though, he has decided to go for the Diamond of Kamuto rather than his usual works of art. It has been speculated as to whether this is actually the same Dark as before, but police has confirmed the hand writing to be the very same as those previously sent..."

Daisuke blinked as his brain mulled it all over in his head. 'Dark...san.' He said without really realising it.

'Hey Daisuke. Hiwatari-kun is here.' Kosuke said as he scratched his back with two hands. Behind him was indeed Satoshi and he looked rather flustered, not to mention tired.

'Hey Satoshi-kun? You okay, you look terrible?' Daisuke asked with a furrow on his brow.

'Yes, no, perhaps. Daisuke-kun, is Dark back?' Hiwatari asked sincerely.

'N-no, he's gone remember, like Krad... forever.'

Satoshi Hiwatari shook his head. 'No, they are not gone forever, our families created them in the first place and they could just as easily call them back into existance... and that is what worries me...'

Emiko swallowed. 'Hiwatari-san? Do you mean that Krad has returned?'

'I think he has, but he just isn't showing himself.'

This new revelation made Daisuke's mind stop and whirl. If Krad was back then what about Dark? Is he coming back? Is he already here. He searched in that space in his head but couldn't find anything. 'Dark-san isn't here.' Daisuke said solemnly.

'Then this could be bad. Without Dark Mousy it will be balanced in favour of Krad.' Daiki nodded.

'Then it must be done.' Emiko breathed.

'But last time the ritual caused the creation of Dark and Krad. To create just the one side will be difficult, or impossible.' Daiki blinked slowly.

'What choice do we have?' Daisuke said nasally. 'If Krad can return, then there is also a way that Dark can too.'

'But what if it also creates another Krad?' Towa added.

Satoshi raised his head a little. 'Then they will still be off balance, although Krad-two will be without body and vulnerable to whatever Dark and Krad throw at him. After all, Krad isn't going to allow his clone to take all the glory. I can always put thoughts into his head, when he appears.'

'He might be listening to us now.' Kosuke stared at Hiwatari's eyes as if searching his soul.

'If he is or not, it matters not. It's Krad's nature. It will be just as beneficial to Krad to destroy Krad-two as it would be for us. If Krad-two even appears.' Satoshi placed his hands in his pocket and began to stride around the living room. 'This time though, I am stronger than before. I have Daisuke now and my father can't interfere any more.'

Hiwatari stood in his trademark stiff posture as he glanced at his current surroundings The people were once his enemies and he would have done almost anything to stop them from achieving their goals. It was only until he found out that Daisuke, the class clown was dark. Of course he knew that Niwa would inherit the dark curse, but somehow he never really thought that someone as... innocent as Daisuke would be burdened with such as task. Now though, he knew two things for sure. Daisuke was still innocent for sure, but he also had courage beyond most peoples wildest dreams. This is what drew him to Daisuke and this is what keeps him with Daisuke. Although they have had their differences, he knew they are both very alike in many ways. He once compared Daisuke to a tropical aquarium much to Daisukes confusement. He is fragile like glass on the outside, but on the inside there is a beauty and rarity that is unparralelled anywhere else in the world. Daisuke blushed deeply as he read too much into it and replied by saying that Satoshi-kun is also like a fish tank... Not quite the metaphor he was looking for but Hiwatari took it as a complement and even chuckled, bringing that warm smile to the face of the red head whose face put the mile into smile as his mouth stretched to encompass that grin which was only acompanied by that twinkle in his deep red eyes.

Hiwatari was suddenly taken aback at the thoughts in his own mindas they flashed back to that time at the pool when fear struck him for the first time as he saw Daisuke lying there without a breath in his lungs. It was that kiss of life that brough Daisuke back to life... his breath... Hiwatari's breath gave life back to Daisuke. Of course the girls all swooned at the thought of a boy-to-boy kiss which was amusing. Stangely enough though it made him happy that they responded that way, as opposed to the jeering and repulsive slander that might have come his way. Perhaps it was because of Daisuke's innocence that made it like that.

Hiwatari wasn't oblivious to his looks. He knew that his soft blue hair was the envy of the school and his permanently calm expression also made him a natural leader figure. It was his apparent lack of sexuality that got people talking. He had never had a girl, or had he? Hiwatari-san was very secretive, especially since he was the commander in chief of the Police... did he even have time for romance? Of course he did, but romance wans't on his agenda and any spare time he did have was usually taken up trying to figure out how to stop Dark, or later on, how to remove the curse. Now though, his spare time is used up on his friends... namely Daisuke who seemed to use him for emotional support even if its just to stand still while Daisuke glomps him. That is another thing that scares him. He never like those hugs, or at least he thought he didn't like them. Everytime those hands clasped at his body he would be swamped with alien feelings that pounded at him for release. His heart would speed up and his breathing would increse until he couldn't stand it anymore and he had to just laugh and push Daisuke away in as manly way as he could muster. Usually it meant that he would punch him in the shoulder and told him to behave. Then his legs would once again turn to water when he is rewarded with that mile-wide grin.

'Satoshi-kun?' Daisuke was there standing in front of him. Everyone else was gone.

'A... ano?'

'I want you to be there, for the Ritual. Please?' Daisuke pleaded.

'Yeah.' Satoshi smiled. 'I'll be there for you.'

Did that sound like it was meant to sound?

There was that grin. 'Thank you Sato-chan!'


End file.
